Be My Valentine
by totallyrae
Summary: For Furubafun24's challenge. A small fluff story about Valentine's Day. RobRae.


Here's the one-shot! Hope you like it!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Her calendar had not a single written word on it. There were no circles representing special occasions like Christmas Day, her team mates' birthdays, whatever type of how-knows-what days, nothing which marked her birthday, obviously since it was such an unpleasant thing to remember, and of course nothing symbolizing Valentine's Day. So all in all, the calendar was basically just used for checking out the number of days in a month, or which days fitted which dates. Not much for a calendar.

Raven draped her cloak around her again, lavishing in the feel of security which her cloak provided every morning. It was bloody cold, for some weird reason, or maybe Raven was just getting a bit too sensitive. She glanced at her calendar, and a nearby pen was suddenly surrounded by black energy, levitating up and marking a big cross on the 14th of February. She was used to crossing out dates on the day itself; it was a whole lot easier. She never needed the calendar anyway. She was already good as it was memorizing the days of the month. She was just being gracious in using the calendar that Cyborg had given her as a present to celebrate the New Year. She just couldn't imagine why people just loved celebrating any tom dick harry occasion they came across.

Phasing through the ground to the hall of the Titans Tower, Raven pulled down her hood as she walked into the kitchen, going through her morning ritual of preparing herbal tea, then sitting down on the sofa to read a book. Breakfast was just the same: tofu waffles stuck together with another of Cyborg's meaty inventions. Raven wasn't hungry; in fact she never was, so she just ignored the meal. Robin sat at a corner flipping through the newspapers, Cyborg and BB messing around with another of their stupid games, when suddenly Starfire burst into the hall, saying loudly and cheerfully, "Good morning friends! Let us celebrate the joyous day of Valentine!" With that she produced 4 bouquets of flowers, and gave each of them to her stunned team mates. Raven managed to grab one bouquet of flowers before it hit her face, and wrinkled her nose at the powerful smell of daisies. Of course, it was Valentine's Day. So what? No one remembered it; besides Starfire, of course.

"Gee, Star, thanks," Robin said, smiling as he put his bouquet at his side. Starfire beamed as if she was a little girl who had just gotten a sweet, and said happily, "It is my pleasure, friend Robin. Friend Raven, do you not enjoy yours?" There was some hurt in her voice, as Raven had just dumped the flowers beside her and was getting up to meditate elsewhere. She had not bothered to take her flowers along. Raven gave a start, and then realizing everyone's looks at her, she regained her composure and said, "Thanks. I appreciate it, but you can have it. I'm just not used to daisies." With that, Raven teleported to the roof, and sat down for meditation.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion… _Someone laid a hand on her shoulder. Raven yelled, jumping up in her surprise, and found that it was just Robin standing there, his face startled by her reaction. Raven glared at him, then sweeping her cloak, asked rudely, "What?" Robin gave her a look.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Done what?"

"Decline the flowers that Star gave you. You know she is so sensitive about these things. Just make her happy. For once."

"Why should I? I don't bloody celebrate Valentine's Day." Raven was in a bad mood today; she couldn't place why.

Robin's eyebrow quirked at her use of language. "Doesn't mean everybody doesn't celebrate Valentine's Day."

"Do I need to spell it out for you? I. Don't. Celebrate. Valentine's. Day."

"What do you really want for Valentine's Day, huh? You never seem satisfied with _anything." _

Raven shrugged. "It doesn't matter, even if I told you. I don't need presents."

Robin smirked, then replied, "I don't think so."

Before Raven could reply, Robin had grabbed her hand, and she was being dragged out of the Tower. "What the fu…." Raven started, but Robin silenced her. He led her to his R-Cycle, and heaved her onto the bike. "You are following me," he said shortly, and putting on his helmet, he hopped onto the bike and sped off in direction of the nearby shopping mall.

Raven grabbed Robin's waist as he sped along the roads, her hair flying. "What are you doing?" Raven shouted amongst the noisy engine of the R-Cycle. Robin didn't reply. He just smiled to himself, at the feel of Raven hugging him so tightly. _Keep your head out of the pigsty, man. _ They skidded to a stop in front of the large building, with huge signs on it stating some weird Valentine's Day sale at some weird shop. Robin gave a satisfied sigh, and turned to look at Raven. "Well, here we are," he said, and grabbing her hand again, dragged her into the building. "Are you mad?" Raven said at the corner of her mouth, her teeth clenched. "We are so obvious here."

Robin suppressed a laugh. He never knew Raven was so sensitive until now. "It doesn't matter anyway. We are not criminals, so we can do whatever we want. Now, we are going to find presents for the rest of the mates. You'll see how nice Valentine's Day can get." Raven grunted, then said, "I'm not wasting my time here. Why don't you go and get the presents, and I'll stay here and…and…and meditate."

Robin replied, "Oh? Raven wants to meditate right in the middle of the shopping mall? Right when _everybody _can see her?" He chuckled to himself at Raven's blush, then returned to his commanding voice. "I'm going upstairs to search for the stuff. You can hang around downstairs." With that, he was off, strolling to the escalator. Raven muttered a string of profanities, then went in search of something for her mates. Anyway, she didn't really have anything else to do here. Not exactly anything.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

It was simple, finding stuff for the team. BB had some stuff animal toy, Cyborg a new video game, Starfire a pink fluffy pillow. Robin was the worst. Raven couldn't seem to find anything suitable for him. She never knew much about him, and so she didn't know what to get him. _He always has to be the problem. _She searched every single shelf for something suitable, and stopped at a watch shop. She didn't know if he liked watches, but heck, who cared anyway? _He _dragged her to this stupid place, _he _made her buy presents when she could have spent the time meditating. But… but it felt different with him. She wouldn't mind spending some time with him, and she guessed she was just feeling…feeling different about the handsome leader. She cursed to herself, then bought a Swatch. Cool, beautiful and slender, just for a hot hunkie. And turned around to find something that caught her eye.

Simple amazing. Right there lay a little box, with a small, shiny, but elegant figure of a soaring raven attached to the top. She walked forward, and putting the plastic bags down, she studied the figure closely, her nose pressed to the glass. It was so beautiful, so mysterious….. "Raven?"

Raven gave a start, and turned around to face Robin. She yelped, and jumped away. "What are you looking at?" Robin inquired, turning to look at the box.

":Nothing. Just something I thought Star would like, but I've just changed my mind." Raven said quickly.

Robin didn't question. "Oh. Let's get moving then." The two of them picked up their bags, and headed home.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

When they reached home, they were fast to give out presents, so that they wouldn't be crowded by BB and Star's curious stares. There were happy shouting all over the Tower, and as Robin grinned from ear to ear, Raven just went back to her room. She crossed her legs, but didn't meditate. It was that stupid box. Maybe she was getting over-sensitive. Or whatever. She sat there for a while, then started to calm herself and meditate. She would forget about it later.

4 hours had passed. Raven opened her eyes again, and stretched her arms. She was too lazy to get up, so maybe she would just ignore dinner. She sighed, and suddenly froze when something caught her eye. It glinted under her pillow, and she went forward and grabbed it. It was the box. The Raven box. She stared in disbelief, and opened it. Inside was a small folded piece of paper. Gently, she unfolded it.

_Hey Raven,_

_Happy Valentine's. I saw you staring at this just now. You really think I bought your story? I can tell when you're lying. But anyway, I've been dying to tell you this for so long, I don't know whether I can live if I don't. I like you. I like you for who you are, what you are. I hope you don't just throw my letter away. It means a lot._

_You should know who I am. Just remember I'm not BB._

Raven smiled to herself, and found that Robin was already standing there at her door watching her every move. She jumped, and both their eyes locked for minutes. Robin smiled warmly, and said, "Well… you like it right?" Raven smiled back, but didn't say anything. Instead, she went forward, grabbed him, and kissed him.

It was minutes before they broke apart. "Be my Valentine," Robin whispered.

"Of course."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Hehes. Review please! Don't care if it's boring. :)


End file.
